


I'm a Monster Man

by Hellangelofdeath



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: I'm so sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: Pat may be happy on the outside but is everyone sure that he is actually happy.





	I'm a Monster Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please if this effects you don't read it I don't want anything to happen to anyone. 
> 
> I'm terribly sorry about the creation of this I had the idea in my head.

After the fail of the sale of the house Alison started to notice a lot more about the ghosts. She found that Pat was the ghost she took the most notice of, the way that once he thought no one was looking at him, his smile dropped, his shoulder’s shagged and he seemed to retreat on himself. At first it wasn’t obvious the way that he pulled his sleeves a little further down his hand and how most of the time he made no effect to avoid the arrow in his neck hitting into something. He started disappearing for long periods of time but always turning back up looking like he was more relaxed. She didn’t bring it up to him as she hoped that it was just her mind looking for problems that weren’t there. She didn’t mention to Mike or the other Ghosts that she had seen how terrified he had looked when the ghosts were comparing the tans they had on their arms from before they died, she also didn’t mention that fact that she had accidentally walked into the room without alerting him to see him deliberately moving the arrow in a attempt to cause himself pain. Thinking back Alison realised that she really should have clicked that there was something going on.

 

It was only when the other ghosts started to come to her. All of them worried about Pat. That was when she really started to know how big of a problem it was. First it was Kitty she had asked about some marks that she had seen on Pat’s arm when he had pointed at something, also mentioning that he seemed to not speak to the other ghosts as often. The comment about the marks on Pat’s arm had been mentioned to Alison quite a few times by different ghosts about different times that it had happened. The next person was the Captain that had asked Alison what to do about the time that he had heard Pat mumble while half asleep that he was a monster, the Captain had explained that he was shocked that something like that would be said by Pat with him been such a happy person usually. The Captain then proceeded to say that it seemed that Pat seemed to fake a lot of happiness especially when he thinks everyone can see him. Alison promised that she would keep an eye on Pat really starting to get worried herself about him, she knew couldn’t really do anything considering that he was dead, but if she was honest she was terrified for him. She knew that she had to talk to Pat herself when Julian came to talk to her, been the most recently dead ghost he understood a lot more than the rest of the Ghosts. He actually knew what the marks on Pat’s arm are, with a worried tone, odd to be heard from Julian he explained when he had seen them they had looked fresh, likely that Pat had done it the day before he died. Alison almost cried when she heard that, Pat the nicest person she had meet that didn’t do anything to bother her and said sorry on multiple occasions would do something like that, she knew that she had to speak to him. She knew she couldn’t help him fully but she still wanted to try.

 

When she found Pat he was quieting sitting away from the rest of the group, she found this to be another point in the puzzle with him been the one to usually be encouraging each ghost to tell a story. Remembering something that Thomas had mentioned that Pat on every occasion avoided talking about himself. Pat had his head dipped slightly, his sleeves pulled over his hands making sure that his arms weren’t on show. Alison quickly walked over to him and sat next to him. With a worried tone she started speaking “Hey, Pat everything ok”, Pat jumped in surprise having not noticed Alison sitting beside him, he instantly puts on a fake smile, something that Alison now sees instantly, looking past the smile he looks terrified at been startled and been caught sitting away from everyone. With fake joy he mumbles back “I’m splendid just thinking about something to tell the others” he smiles at the end. Alison was stuck she didn’t want to bring the problem with everyone in the room but she also wanted to make sure this didn’t get any worse than it already was. After a couple of second of debating with herself what the best course of action was, she decided in the end to just ask him, all of the ghosts had come to her worried about Pat and she wanted to put them at rest as much as herself. She knew that she was going to regret asking Pat so directly but she had to know what was going on “Pat. Can you show me your arm please” she asked as calmly as possible, the fake smile on Pat’s face fell and he starts to get flustered. The other Ghosts in the room had stopped what they were doing. “I’m quite alright, can’t get the buttons undone” before Pat could get up to escape the rest of the ghosts, Thomas grabs his arm and unbuttons the sleeve, Pat tries to get away but isn’t as strong enough to break Thomas grip, before he can do anything all the ghosts gasped in shock, with regret he hangs his head and looks at the mess of his wrist. Etched into the skin is ‘Monster’ with a small sad chuckles he mumbles “Found my ghostly power”.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You’re Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094224) by [AutisticWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter)




End file.
